Miraculous Short Stories (On hiatus)
by Death546
Summary: A collection of one-shots full of fluff and moment for the love square. Rated T for occasional swearing and occasional adult references.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladybugs and Gentlecats! Quick explanation of this story: It's going to be a collection of one-shots, mostly fluff and cute Adrienette/Marichat/Ladrien/Ladynoir moments maybe an occasional two-shot. I want to give special thanks to LilyTheNinjaGirl for giving me the idea for this. She also has a story that's a collection of one-shots, Miraculous Prompts, I recommend checking it out. She also has another insanely awesome Miraculous story called "Secrets and Betrayals" that I fell in love with, she's an awesome writer so check her out. I already have several of the oneshots planned, but if you guys have any ideas, PM them to me. If I really like it, I'll PM you back and give you credit for the idea. If I ignore the PM, it's not because it was a bad idea, but I personally didn't view it as good enough to include it in my already long list, so I'm going to be kind of picky. Rated T mainly due to the fact that I tend to curse in my writing, also mye some adult references here and there. That's all, so enjoy the story and let me know what you think of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll usually provide a one to three sentence header to each chapter explaining the situation. Marinette won the gaming competition with Max, and Adrien had so much fun playing with Marinette, he invited her over, to her shock, to play at his house.**

Marinette gazed in wonder at the gates to the Agreste estate. The few times she had been here as Marinette, she had been awed by the sheer size of the building. And the even fewer times she had been here as Ladybug, and had actually been inside, she had been too distracted by akumas to have paid attention to the inside. So really, this would be her first time really seeing the inside.

She shakily reached out and rang the doorbell, and suddenly a voice came on. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" it asked.

She jumped a little at the sudden question. "Y-yes?"

"When the gate opens, please proceed to the front door." The voice commanded, followed by the gate swinging open. She nervously approached the front door, and it swung open to reveal a stern looking woman that Marinette recognized as Nathalie, who more or less acted as Adrien's agent. "This way." She said, leading Marinette through the doors and into a huge entry hall. There was a grand staircase, with halls leading off the sides of the room. A large picture of Adrien and his father hung on the wall. She frowned at the picture, Adrien looked sullen in it. So unlike that photo of him and his mother she had seen…

Her thoughts were cut short by Adrien's voice. "Mari! Glad you could make it!" She looked up at the top of the staircase to see her crush beaming at her. "My room's up here, care for a tour?"

She nodded wordlessly, entranced by the picture of him smiling at the top of the staircase as she slowly climbed the stairwell. She followed him through the silent halls, their footsteps echoing as they passed plants and paintings.

It didn't hit her that she was going into Adrien Agreste's _room_ until she was actually in it. She squeaked as he closed the door behind them and walked over to a large TV. He glanced at her starstruck expression and mistook it for awe at the size of his room. "Yeah, it's pretty big. One good thing about living here is that I pretty much get to have whatever I want in here."

She looked at the ramp and basketball hoop, then her eyes moved to the mini arcade by his bathroom (the memory of her walking in on him as Ladybug while he was showering brought a deep scarlet color to her cheeks) and to the huge white couch by the window. There was a large library on the second… _he had a second floor to his room!_

She slowly walked over to where Adrien was patiently waiting. "So…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you want to play?"

She looked at the Xbox on his TV stand. She looked in awe at the dozens of games he had. "Umm..." her eyes landed on his copy of Halo. She picked it up. "How about this?"

He grinned. "Sounds good, I'll pop it in."

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette quickly lost herself in the game, as Adrian noticed. He had been unsure if inviting Marinette over to play videogames was weird or not, he had never had much of a social life so he had been worried. But he was elated that the clumsy girl he had befriended had regained that strong composure he had caught glimpses of many times. So even at the expense of his pride as Marinette got scores much higher than he had ever gotten, he was having fun. And he caught himself glancing at the way Marinette cutely stuck her tongue out as she concentrated… did he just use the word cute to describe Marinette? Yes, yes he did he thought, smiling.

Hours went by as they went from game to game, and before either of them knew it, it was almost time for Marinette to head home for dinner. They finished up the level, and cheered together. "Pound it!" they said in unison, fist bumping. It took a second, but both their eyes widened, and they looked at their fists, then at each other.

"You…?" breathed Adrien.

"You're…" Marinette gasped.

They stared at each other for a long while before Adrien burst into a wide grin. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight, M'Lady."

 **Aaaand that's the first little snippet! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marinette and Alya are out for the evening, and decide to head for a bite at McDonald's. But they, Marinette especially, receive a surprise.**

Marinette and Alya exited the movie theatre, talking about the film they just saw.

"That. Was. Awesome." Alya exclaimed. "Don't you agree?"

"I prefer a good action movie over a romance any day, but I admit it was cute." Marinette answered. They had disagreed on what to go see, and Alya had ended up winning over a coin toss.

"You just don't know how to appreciate a good love story. Which I find quite ironic considering _your_ little love story." Alya teased.

Marinette glared at her friend, but turned her attention to the grumbling in her stomach. "God, I'm starving."

"Same." Alya agreed. She checked her pockets. "I'm out of cash, do you have any money?"

"A little, we could go to McDonald's, it's just around the corner." Marinette answered, pointing in the direction of the burger joint.

Alya nodded, smiling. "Sounds good, I could definitely go for a burger and a shake."

The two girls walked towards the restaurant, continuing their debate of which movie genre was better. As they walked in, Marinette was so caught up in the discussion that she failed to notice ALya glance at the counter, eyebrows shoot up, and grin evilly. "Hey, order me a cheeseburger without ketchup or pickles and a vanilla shake, I need to go to the bathroom."

Marinette smiled and nodded, and as Alya headed for the restrooms, turned to the counter to order. Her eyes widened and she squeaked. Adrien Agreste, _Adrien Agreste_ was taking orders at the counter! She froze and watched as he smiled and handed an elderly man his meal, and turned to see Marinette. He grinned and waved. "Hey Mari!"

She waved back, slowly making her way up to the counter. "A-Adrien! Hi! Why… why are you working here? I mean, not that you cant… I mean, uh…"

He laughe. "I know this looks weird. I really don't have money problems, but…" He chuckled nervously. "Well, this is going to sound weird, buttt… I kind of wanted a job."

Marinette stared at him. "Why?" was all she said.

Adrien was very obviously embarrassed. "Well, most teenagers have jobs. You help your parents with the bakery, Nino is employed at an electronics store, I wanted to have a job too. I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"No! I mean, no. It's not crazy. I'm just surprised you chose McDonald's of all places." She said, forgetting her flustered state to reassure him, smiling.

He smiled. "I don't know, I just did. First place I thought of, they hired me right away. Plus, all my coworkers are nice." He sighed. "Also, once my dad found out, he said it would look good for publicity or whatever that I was 'serving the community.' Like it's going to increase my appeal or something."

Marinette couldn't deny that she found his uniform cute, but she decided not to bring that up. "Well, I'm glad you're doing what you want! So, um, could I have a burger with extra onions, another with no ketchup or pickles? Oh, and a vanilla shake and a chocolate shake? For here?"

He grinned, punching in her order. "Sure thing. That'll be €15.38."

Marinette counted out the exact change, and handed it over to Adrien, who opened the register and placed her money inside. "Heres your receipt, it'll be a minute."

Marinette nodded. "That's fine." she said, grinning and moving to wait for her order. Adrien went to a machine and made their shakes, handing them to Marinette who gleefully took them, staring at her chocolate shake that Adrien had made just for her.

After a minute Adrien handed her a tray with the burgers and moved to take another order. Marinette barely watched where she was going as she made her way to the smirking Alya at their table. She turned to look at her friend. "You… are evil. Thank you so much!" She squealed, moving to sit next to her friend. "Look at this!" She said, holding out her shake. "He made this _just for me!_ How awesome is that?!"

Alya rolled her eyes, her smirk growing as Marinette, sipped her shake blissfully. "I thought you might enjoy that." she muttered as she bit into her burger.

 **Review! Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette and Adrien have discovered each other's identities, and have been dating for two weeks now. The night after a particularly long akuma battle, Marinette brings lunch to Adrien for when he finishes his grueling photo shoot.**

Adrien was exhausted. The photographer kept yelling at him to perk up, to smile, but he just couldn't. The make-up artist had gotten rid of the bags under his eyes, but she could do nothing to make them any less heavy. He merely stared blankly at the camera as the photographer got more and more frustrated. He knew his father would hear about this and he would most likely get a lecture, but he honestly didn't care right now.

Then he heard a beautiful sound. He whipped his head to see Marinette whispering to him. She gave him a wide smile and pointed at it, the message clear. No faking needed, he grinned at his lady to the photographer's glee. Photos were snapped, the flash binding but Adrien smiled through it all.

After nearly fifteen very long minutes the photographer finally put his camera away, and announced that the shoot was over. Adrien sauntered over to Marinette, flashing her a wide grin, pulling her into a kiss. He loved the little squeak she let out whenever he took her by surprise. Luckily for him she never minded his surprises. She grinned as he finally pulled away. "Miss me kitty?" She teased.

"All day, Princess." He purred. She took his hand and led him over to a park bench, sitting him down and setting a basket in her lap. His eyes lit up. "Marinette, you are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for."

She giggled as she pulled out a full lunch for them both. "Tuna and mayonnaise for me, peanut butter and jelly with a honey middle for you." She said, handing the excited boy his sandwich and laughing as he eyed it hungrily before taking a huge bite. "Save room for dessert." She said, giving him a peek of the large strawberry tart she had at the bottom.

Adrien's eyes widened and his mouth watered, then he looked over his shoulder at Nathalie. He turned to her, whispering, "Let's go somewhere more private."

She gave him a weird look but nodded, packing up the lunch and following him through the park until they found a secluded tree. She sat in the grass with him, and they cuddled as they ate their sandwiches. Adrien finished his first, licking his fingers and nuzzling Marinette as she finished hers, very aware of the big grin on his girlfriend's face. "So." she said, taking her last bite. "Why the secrecy?"

Adrien eyed the tart. "Nathalie has me on a strict diet, stuff like that is off limits unless it's planned."

Marinette covered her mouth. "Oh My God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know…"

Adrien laughed, taking the tart out and laying it between them. "Don't be, I love every treat you bring me. Besides, I think I can handle it what with all the extra 'exercise' I do." He said, winking at her.

She smiled, handing him a fork. "Well, then dig in."

He nodded frantically, taking a large forkful, and placing the whole piece on his tongue. He moaned, closing his eyes in bliss as Marinette laughed. "It's that good?"

"Mari, you are by far the _best_ baker I have ever tasted the food of. It's heavenly." He said after swallowing.

"I'm glad you like it, there's a few other berries in there to accompany the strawberries." Marinette said, beaming at the praise.

Adrien took another forkful, but this time raised it to Marinette's mouth. "Taste your work, I'd feel guilty eating this alone."

She grinned, opening her mouth so he could slide the fork in. She had to hand it to herself, it _was_ good. Adrien took another bite, then seeing that she had swallowed offered her another bite. This went on until the tart was gone, Adrien alternatively relishing the sweet treat himself and feeding Marinette her own creation. Soon enough it was gone, and Adrien stared longingly at the empty tin. Marinette laughed at his expression, tickling his chin. "You know, I can bring you all the baked goods you want, kitty. Just say the word."

Adrien beamed at her. "Again, _best_ girlfriend ever." His eyelids lowered a bit, and he leaned into her to kiss her again. They both had strawberry breath, and Marinette let herself be held by Adrien as he relished her lips, their tongues wrestling before Marinette won. They lost track of time, not realizing how long they stayed in each other's embrace until they heard a cough. Adrien opened his eyes to see a smiling Nathalie standing just a few feet away. He grinned sheepishly at her, Marinette blushing and averting her gaze. "Hey, Nathalie."

She eyed the empty tin. "If you're quite finished, Adrien, you have fencing class to get to." she said, smile growing.

Adrien stood up. "Yeah, yeah okay. I'll be right there."

Nathalie nodded, turning to head for the limo, glancing back to see Adrien giving his girlfriend one last kiss goodbye. It was great to see him so happy again.


End file.
